Sacrifice For The Greater Good!
by machomatthew29350
Summary: I have a piece of the Crystal DE Camberro.Emma needs but it holds and helps me use my powers. Will I SACRIFICE for the greater good or will I be greedy?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a boy. I'm also a Kanay and a wizard. You** ** will never find out my last name. If you do I will die.I cannot trust anyone even my older Jax. He left me with our awful dad.I can't stand it.**

* * *

_*Flashback*_**  
**

_Jax and I were playing in the guest room of our mansion and I dared Jax to go up to dad and say''I'm a Charley Horse.'' Dad came in and said,'' Matt it is time for you to get your Matt have my powers and your moms which means that you are a wizard and a Kanay.''I showed Jax but, I could tell he gave me a fake smile._

_*Flashback end*_

_''I wonder what Jax is doing now?''_ I thought

*At Iridium High*

Jax was listening to Desdemona talk to Lily and Agamemnon talk in the nurses office.

''What do u mean by that?!''Lily exclaimed

''I mean that a third person has a piece of the crystal DE camabarro.''Desdemona said Jax left and went to meet Andi at the was sitting by herself eating pizza.

''I think we should team up again.''I said

''Why?''

''Because we could find where the third crystal is.''

''There's a third?''

''Yep.''

''Score I can get more points on becoming a guardian. I mean lets hurry to save Emma.''

''Sadly I know where it is.''

''How is that sad and who has it?''

''My brother.''


	2. Chapter 2

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	3. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
